The Prince and The Prodigy
by SaKuraDale
Summary: Post: OD Pre: LCArtemis meet a certain man in his dream. He gave him something. When he wake up, the thing was there. Little did he know that new enemies will emerge and will stop at nothing to get him.
1. The Prince

**Hello! This is my first fanfic, please be kind to review. No flames please.**

**SaKuraDale.**

**I don't own Artemis Fowl and others. And I will never be.**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Summary:**

**Everybody knows that so far nobody won against Artemis Fowl eventhe evil pixie, Opal Koboi, or the shady businessman, Jon Spiro, or Artemis' other enemies such as the Russian Mafia and the dumb but dangerous Goblins. However, in this case, he might lose.**

Chapter 1: The Prince

**Planet/World Ellir**

**Dark Temple**

In the darkest area in the temple, there stood a young man. He had his hood and cloak on and waited for somebody in that place – somebody dangerous and evil. But he wasn't scared. He was brave and powerful. He is no knight that fought valiantly the enemies, nor a paladin who resided in the light. But he is an intelligent magician prince. His great knowledge made him powerful.

He was there to save somebody very dear to him.

Somebody he considers as his own brother.

It was his bestfriend.

Then, he heard footsteps. He turned and noticed a shimmering something in the sound's direction.

He knew who it was.

"Why don't you show yourself, my friend?" he said.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, I just wanted to help you," the shimmering revealed a _tall_ female elf. The prince and the elf had the same height (six feet) but the elf is centuries older than him.

The elf had long ears and she had a nice** auburn hair **and shiny** hazel eyes.**

"I will face him alone. You need to go but I have a last favor for you" the prince reached for his pocket and handed small velvet box.

"Tell my siblings to go to the parallel world of Ellir. You will find my parallel self in that world. Get there first before our enemies realized where he lives."

"How will I know which world is Ellir's parallel, Sir?"

"Adria, my sister, knows that world. She is partly a space witch like my mom. But we can't disturb mom. I don't want her to be involved, especially now she's old. My sister is an archer."

The elf understood.

"Why face him alone, Your Majesty? He is dangerous and he also wiped one village in one spell ten years ago. Now, he's threatening our kingdom and took your bestfriend captive. And he will only stop his plans when you will surrender to him. I don't trust him. Once he got you, he will become stronger and eventually invade not only Ellir but also other worlds."

The prince didn't reply for a while…

"What will happen when he got your _Aetherite?_" the elf asked.

"Even if he got me, his plans wouldn't materialize."

The elf was surprised.

"How will that happen, Your Majesty?"

"You would know soon but not now. All I could say, his plans won't work unless he also captured my parallel self. Time runs short, you need to get out. But I will lend you a part of my powers to you." then he stretched his hand and white sparks shoot from his hands. The sparks went inside the elf and she felt stronger.

"Help them to protect him. I trust you."

The elf nodded.

"Now go, before the Dark Masters caught you." The prince said.

The elf went away. The elf ran as he predicted.

The prince is alone now.

Minutes later, a dark figure appeared from the shadows.

The figure wore black robes and his face will bring shivers in anyone's spine.

The prince's enemy, the Shadow Lord, has arrived.

Beside him was the mighty paladin and the Prince's bestfriend.

"So we meet again, Your Highness." The Shadow Lord said.

"Release my friend first." The prince said.

"As you wish, young prince." the paladin was released. The prince activated a portal for his friend's safety.

"No!" the paladin cried but it's too late. He disappeared in the white portal.

The prince felt weaker after he transported his friend into his castle.

"Kindly remove your hood, young prince." The Shadow Lord said coldly.

The prince removed his hood. The Shadow Lord saw his **sapphire blue eyes** as if it were filled with wisdom. There was a small golden crown in his **raven-colored hair**. His skin is as pale as ghost but other than that he showed great determination.

"Ah, your eyes are impressive. But I fell that you're weaker. Did you just gave most of your powers to your elfin friend? But don't worry, we won't bother her. We had you anyway." The Shadow Lord grinned. Then, he snapped his fingers and immediately, the Dark Masters, the Shadow Lord's minions, surrounded the prince.

The prince uttered something can't be understood. Suddenly, an invisible force drove the Dark Masters away. It was so powerful that the Dark Masters fell unconscious.

"Why did you fight back, young prince? You know you will only lose." the lord said.

"Before I will surrender, I need to fight first. Isn't that the rule before one surrenders?" the prince said.

But something hit him – hard.

Seconds later, the pain ran into his body and eventually immobilized his body as it passed. Everything around him blurred.

Then, he couldn't think anymore. His mind was affected by the unfriendly spell.

His knees no longer support his weight. Before he know it, he felt the cold marble in his pale cheeks.

The caster was the Evil Druidess: Opal

Then, he heard voices.

"What did you do, Opal?" the lord said.

"I just put him into sleep, my love" she said," even if most of his powers were lost, he could still defeat any Dark Master or even harm you… Sleep, **Prince Artemis**." she said almost sweetly.

Then, he didn't hear them anymore. He felt he was carried by somebody but to weak to identify who.

Then, he fell into deep sleep…like he floated inside a dark void… he sank lower…lower…lower… and lower.

x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

The auburn haired elf ran outside carrying the velvet box.

Suddenly, she sensed someone tried to hit her with a spell. She immediately deflected the spell, thanks to Prince Artemis.

A dozen Dark Masters surrounded her. But this time she felt no fear.

In one wave, she drove the Dark Masters away – unconscious.

"You can't defeat me, evil. I, **Holly**, the elven mage, will stop you." she said in a loud voice.

Then, she uttered: "To the Royal Castle!" then she disappeared in one wave of magic.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**TO be continued…**

**What can you say about that?**

**Please review and comment. No flames please.**

**SaKuraDale :)**


	2. Oh no!

**Hiya! I hope you like my story… If you had any comments just review but no flames PLEASE…**

**Don't worry Artemis Fowl II (the one in Earth) will show up soon!! What I wrote in the previous chapter is his **_**parallel**_**: Prince Artemis.**

**Q: What is **_**Aetherite**_

**A: You will know in later chapters… heheheh**

**Q: Parallel self?**

**A: If we had a parallel world like Ellir. If ever you watched Tsubasa Chronicle (a really nice and awesome anime made by CLAMP – not I!), you would understand what I mean. If you travel from one world to another, you might find the version of yourself in **_**other worlds**_

**I recommend you to read and digest the passage for some information will affect the later chapters and you might not understand.**

**I don't own Artemis Fowl nor the others that don't belong to me.**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

The next thing the mighty paladin knew, after the portal engulfed him, is the magnificent palace: the royal castle. But there is no time to lose, his bestfriend is in danger.

He charged towards the great door of the palace. When he went in, the soldiers turned and looked.

"Sir, welcome back!" one of the soldiers said. And soon some soldiers went out to inform the Royal Family while some gathered around the paladin.

Two children went out from the door to the throne room.

It was the royal twins: Adria and Arnold.

Adria's elegant attire became noticeable as she walked.

"Sir **Domovoi**! You're back!" the twins said in unison. They were glad when he came.

But time is so short; any minute Prince Artemis will lose to Shadow Lord and claim the prince's power: the Aetherite. And when the enemies will succeed, not only Ellir will be under the evil Shadow lord, but also other worlds as well.

"We need to talk somewhere private, Your Highness." The paladin said.

The twins led him inside.

"What is it, Sir Domovoi? Where's our brother?" Adria asked.

Sir Domovoi didn't answer for a while. _How am I going to tell them?_

"He was – "he said but somebody cut in.

"He was taken by the evil Shadow Lord." said the femine voice behind them as the white portal faded behind her.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"He was – "Sir Domovoi stopped because Holly, the elven mage, interrupted.

"He was taken by the evil Shadow Lord" she said just as she appeared using teleport.

The twins paled.

"Oh no, what are we going to do now? The Shadow lord will put every world in his hands." Arnold cried because of the grave news.

"No, Your Highness, your brother told me that there's still hope. He said that Shadow lord's plan won't work unless they captured also your brother's parallel self. He could be found in Ellir's parallel world."

Holly reached for the velvet box and gave it to the twins.

"Your brother told me to give it to you."

They opened the box. And inside it were a compass and a key.

"These?" Arnold asked. He thought that these _ordinary_ tools won't help.

"Do you remember the seven most powerful relics?" Sir Domovoi asked.

"The dimensional key, the mystic compass, the veil of unseen, the crown of disguise, the Sealed Blade, Armor of Eternity and the Hourglass of Time are the most powerful." Adria said.

"And we got two of them." Holly said.

"No, we got four. We've got the veil and the crown, after my one hundred deadliest quests." Adria said.

"What is Ellir's parallel world?" Arnold asked.

"We call it Edenworld, but the inhabitants call their world, Earth. That world is where gold and 'technology', as they say, flourished" Adria said.

Her face became sadder, "Unfortunately, the people are divided and almost most of them are evil. If it were not divided, they could be the most powerful beings in our dimension even if they don't have power like ours."

"Technology?" Arnold asked.

"Here we use magic, their 'technology' is like magic to them." Adria said.

Suddenly, a flash of lightning hit the royal castle grounds. It was so intense that the walls crumbled leaving people around it injured.

"Quick! We need to leave." Sir Domovoi said. Then he saw it, a huge number of dark masters flew towards the castle. It was no doubt that they wanted to attack the royal family.

"What about our parents?" Arnold asked.

"I will shield the castle until you will come home, Your Highness." a voice said. "Besides, your mom is sick and your father, the king, is leading the war."

They turned. It was Sir Domovoi's sister, **Juliet, the priestess**.

She raised her staff and muttered something. Suddenly, the dark masters were driven aback. The shield worked.

"Don't worry. **As long as I am here, they can't attack us**. I must stay here, brother." she said.

Sir Domovoi understood the situation – only Juliet can make a shield against the Dark Masters, and she must be inside the castle.

"There's no time to lose, Sir Domovoi. Are you coming?" the elf asked.

"For my bestfriend, yes!" he said.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Arnold, we'll need all the powerful relics." Adria said as she gathered all her archery weapons.

"Yes, my sister." He said while gathering things they need for the journey like food and some jewels (a/n: they will exchange it with Earth's money). He prepared his small sword for defense.

Sir Domovoi and Holly gatered their stuff, like their weapons. And soon, they were ready.

"Ready to go?" Adria asked

They all nodded.

"_Key, listen to our wish. Please lead us to Edenworld, Ellir's parallel world." _Adria said the incantation of the dimensional key.

Suddenly, a huge white portal appeared. _This wasn't an ordinary portal_, Sir Domovoi thought. _And only space witches can conjure it_.

Holly went in, next was Arnold followed by Sir Domovoi. And the last person to enter was Adria.

The great portal engulfed the travelers.

* * *

Adria felt like floating inside the white "tunnel". Everybody seems sleepy. But suddenly a strong force startled them. Adria wanted to say help but her companions **were all gone!**

Then, the white tunnel was gone. She found herself in a **beautiful but strange, dark and quiet place**. The place was silent as if the inhabitants were not around. The trees were nicely placed. The road went uphill and she saw a lovely 'castle'.

Before she could move, Arnold came.

"Ow, that hurts." He said.

"The place is lovely but quiet." Adria said paid no attention to him. Then, Arnold looked around. His face changed into a cautious look.

"Did you notice something?" Arnold asked his face changed as if he felt danger.

"No? Why?"

"I don't know but I felt that something not good was going on before we came. Let's go in there." He pointed to the 'castle'. Adria agreed for his brother had an ability **to recognize a **_**situation**_** for the past days even if he wasn't around at that time.**

Then, when they reached the 'castle', something made the twins **halt and gasp**.

_**x.x..x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x..x..x.x.x.x.**_

**Somewhere in the unfamiliar place…**

When Sir Domovoi and Mage Holly went out from the portal, the first thing they noticed was a very tall structure. It was made of sliver of steel and glass rising not lot lower than eighty floors. It was the tallest structure they ever seen.

"Where are the royal twins?" Mage Holly asked.

"We were separated because of that force. And I failed to save them" he said, his face was grave.

"Don't worry we'll find them." Mage Holly said. She used her telepathic skill to locate the twins. Flash of images came into her vision for several seconds. Then, in the silent dark patches, she saw the twins making their way in the nearby house.

But the house was **shattered**.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x..x

The 'castle' wasn't a castle but a **huge house**. It was almost as big as their royal castle.

But what made the twins gasp?

**They saw the windows broken as if by unfriendly force and the door was destroyed. The plants in the vases were turned. And the once lovely lawn was in ruins.**

The twins went closer to investigate. They heard a soft "**beeping**" sound but they paid no attention.

They heard heavy footsteps. Probably, a huge man's since the **footsteps made the earth shake a bit.** They turned.

They know **him**. (A/n: guess who. He is very important!)

But his face showed **hostility, cold and anger**.

"Freeze!" he said in deep and scary voice. He drew a metallic something with a hole in front. However, he wore a **black suit**, **not armor**.

**This must be his weapon**, Adria thought**, but **_**he**_** always carries a sword.**

"Why?" Arnold said to **him**. Adria placed her hand in his mouth.

"Quiet!" she said in Ellir's native language.

The man was taken aback "**What did you just say? And where is ****he****?"** he angrily asked. Every second the man sounded dangerous rather than the person that protects the royalties.

_**He must be **__**his**__** parallel**_, Arnold thought, _**and he's "evil"**_.

But when Arnold saw his eyes, he found out that he could be **cold** but his eyes showed the **strong will to protect**. And he might be suspecting the twins for something not good.

"He could be cold and hostile but look at his eyes." Arnold whispered to his sister.

She did. And she understood what he meant. Then, she said "You're right Arnold. Something bad happened. And we are not in the right place and not in the right time."

_**Something not good was going on here**_, Adria thought. _**We need to convince him that we didn't do anything. But it would be hard. What happened here? Who are the "evil" who did something terrible to **__**his charge.**_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"We need to get the twins. That's the first thing to do." Mage Holly said.

"Where?" Sir Domovoi asked.

"I need to transform into a giant eagle. It's very far." She said.

Suddenly, the Mage Holly's sesnitive elven ears sensed something terrible above.

"What is it Elven Mage?" Sir Domovoi said as he straightened his armor.

"Up there" she said not removing her hazel eyes from the highest floor.

Sir Domovoi looked up

Mage Holly was right.

They saw a group of men at the edge of the structure. And they might fall.

But it seems that the men knew the common sense: _they might fall_.

Mage Holly used her magic to look closer.

One of the men, the blonde one and with full of "painting" on his shoulders, was holding a kid.

The kid hesitated and tried to break free. But useless. He didn't panic but Mage Holly feared that he might die.

_**Evil, they were forcing the kid to jump**_. Mage Holly thought angrily.

But as his face became clearer, the elven mage's first impression was:

"He's familiar!"

Then, the man pushed the **poor child. **He fell faster every second. He won't survive the inevitable fall, she realized.

**But as his face became more visible, Mage Holly's eyes grew wide in disbelief and realization. **

**Her heart beat faster for fear. **

**Her mouth grew wide in shock. **

**At the same time, she felt regret and remorse.**

**She knows who was falling**.

**And his death would mean death to her world.**

**x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**TO be continued!**

**Oh no! Can she save him?**

**I hope you like it. For suggestions, please review or PM me. NO Flames please…please…please.**


	3. The Catastrophe

**Read this first!! **

**What really happened before the Ellirians arrived in our world? The first three chapters will portray the events in Earth while the events in Ellir from the very beginning to the last scene when that "somebody" fell. Who is he?**

**Again, please review and no flames please. And if anyone didn't understand let me know or review.**

**I don't own Artemis Fowl and others… And I will never be.**

**Q: Does the **_**seven relics**_** matter in the whole story?**

**A: Yes it will. The other three will appear in later chapters or the second part of the story.**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Chapter 3: The Catastrophe

Both parties noticed that something not good (maybe worse) happened before they arrived. What's going on? Let's go back from the beginning but it won't take place in **Ellir**, where the Prince was captured by the evil Shadow lord. This chapter and onwards will take place in **Earth.**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

The very beginning – before Prince Artemis met Mage Holly.

**3 days ago**

**Planet/ World Earth (AKA: Edenworld)**

**Fowl Manor (well seemingly for Artemis)**

**Dublin, Ireland**

Artemis Fowl II woke up from his king-size bed. It was morning.

Usually, Butler would be waiting outside or inside his room.

However, his senses said that the **entire manor **was silent and as if he was all alone.

He slowly walked towards his bedroom door.

He opened the door slowly and carefully.

Alas! Nobody was outside, not even Butler who guarded him.

_It can't be_, he thought, _Butler's regular rounds would be later, not now, and if there was danger, he won't __ever__ leave me._

Then, his genius brain popped an idea; _maybe he was in the kitchen or in the bathroom. But_ –

He stopped when he heard his piano played in the other room.

He was relieved when somebody was, at least, left for him.

He went into the certain room. As he walked, he could still sense the manor was "deserted". Anyway, it didn't matter to him.

He went in…

And his heart beat faster than usual…

**Yes. Somebody played in the keyboards and the sweet music filled the room. BUT…**

The pianist wasn't his parents or the Butlers.

_Intruder!_

That was the first word came in his mind as he opened the door.

The intruder was wearing a cloak and a hood that his face was covered.

Whoever he was, he entered without permission.

"Who are you?" Artemis asked coldly.

The figure turned, the music stopped.

The figure stood up, he was very tall.

"I am a friend, Artemis, don't be scared" he said. However, Artemis didn't believe him.

Artemis ran to go out. However, the door **disappeared**!

The next moment, the entire room changed. He found himself in a dark area where pillars stood around the platform where the two of them stood.

He was in a temple – **dark temple** to be accurate.

The figure removed his hood revealing his handsome face. His blue eyes showed that he, himself, is filled with wisdom and power. He was wearing a crown in his raven hair. Although the man was pale like him, his features prove that he's wise and warm, unlike Artemis' cold features.

But something in the man's face made Artemis think that he is familiar. He wasn't sure what.

"Am I familiar to you, Artemis?" the man said. His voice sounds like a wise man's.

_He can read my thoughts_, Artemis thought. _Amazing_.

"Yes, I could read someone's thoughts by just looking in their eyes. Why am I familiar to you? It's because **we are related**. However, I used my magic to **block you** from the answer. If I hadn't, you will recognize me as soon as I revealed myself."

"Why?"

"Alas. I couldn't answer that. You will discover who I am soon at the right time. Now is not the right time."

Artemis looked around. First, he was in the manor. Now, in just a blink, he was in a strange dark temple.

"**It's because you are dreaming. And I entered your dream." reading thoughts again. "I had an ability to enter one's dream and I could actually give you something in your dream and when you wake up, that something will be in your hands.**" he reached for something in his pocket.

A necklace.

"You're going to give me _that._" Artemis said. He doesn't want _ornaments for girls._

Unfortunately for him, the man nodded and went towards him.

Artemis didn't argue or stepped back for the man seems friendly.

"You may not wear it, Artemis, but it must always be with you." he said.

The chains were made of gold. Delicate, except that the small pendant was broken.

_Low class_, Artemis thought expecting the man to read his thoughts.

Artemis was correct. The man said, "It might seem cheap but don't you know that it could be powerful. **Only the man who can unlock its full potential is he who dreams not only the benefit of himself but also for others."** Then, the man slowly held Artemis' left hand and placed it in his palms.

_Full potential? This thing must have power or something_, Artemis thought.

After, he put his hand on Artemis' head and muttered something Artemis cannot understand. It wasn't Gnomish either.

But those every word he spoke made him feel different.

Something in those words made his _abilities rise to the fullest_.

It also revealed the abilities he never knew.

**But there is also a feeling that is new to him even his upgraded brain doesn't know what.**

x.x.x.x.x.x.xx.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

2:00 am – the actual time…

The following events happened at the same time.

**Police Plaza**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Foaly, the centaur, rushed into his _wireless_ computer.

"Some phenomenon in the middle of the night, or I suppose _past_ midnight." He said as he opened the new file in the plasma screen.

But of all the phenomenon and catastrophic weathers he knew like earthquakes really strong to wipe out the entire city, the news he received surprised him.

For the first time in a long time, Foaly realized that soon the People, and the Mud men as well, will face another _phenomenon._

The biggest and toughest Foaly ever encountered.

"It can't be!" he gasped. But as soon as he finished his sentence the entire Haven was in darkness. Not a single electric or light worked.

Blackout!

* * *

Holly woke up when she heard people shouting and panicked. 

_What happened here?_

She opened her eyes.

**Blackout.**

_Another Lockdown?_

But the situation is worse than lockdown.

x.x.x.x.x

**Whole World**

**Everything seems normal. The East enjoyed the morning sunrise while the West slept. The weather was fine and predictable according to the experts. They said that no catastrophe would take place. Each said that their country would be fine.**

**But how wrong they were.**

**The satellites detected something strong and destructive.**

**It's too bad they didn't know what it is.**

**Before they could proceed, the signals were down.**

**Every power turned off, which darkened the west side.**

**They also suffered telecommunication loss.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Dublin, Ireland's POV**

**One of the nightshifters in the electric company, double checked the system – all went accordingly. But suddenly, the lights flickered. Everyone noticed it. The computers blurred and detected a destructive energy.**

"**What the-"one said. But before he could finish, the entire system malfunctioned, which caused the entire city into darkness.**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Fowl Manor (The real one)**

Butler was inside Artemis' room. Artemis lay still in his king-size bed. He mumbled something Butler didn't understand.

_He's dreaming_, Butler thought.

Suddenly, he noticed something outside.

He stood up and held his Sig Saucer. He looked in the window.

Nothing.

He wanted to check the security cameras. However, he couldn't leave Artemis.

Then, his cell rang.

"Juliet?"

"I checked the security and I found something coming there and-"

She never finished her sentence.

The line was cut.

Butler draws his Sig Saucer towards the door.

Suddenly, the whole manor turned dark.

_Did they dodge the security? Impossible!_

And then, he saw **it.**

**And it almost made him had a heart attack.**

* * *

Juliet remembered the "thing" before the power failure. 

In a speed of almost like a lightning, but she could still picture it.

**Mist.**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**Artemis' dream**

The man removed his hand on Artemis' head. He smiled.

"**Remember. Use your abilities well. If you abuse it, it could destroy and your love ones will be affected. Don't you know that your abilities could create something out of nothing? If you use it on evil, it could cause tremendous harm."**

"I'll try." Artemis said.

"Remember, what I told you, Artemis. We'll meet again soon, I hope." Then, the man disappeared.

The next thing he knew: he was awake.

He sat up. It was still early.

But when he turned, it scared him.

Butler draw his gun towards Artemis as if to shoot.

**To be continued…**

**DO you like it? **

**Please tell me if it's a bit messy…I'll revise it.**

**And please review. No flames please.**


	4. Aftermath and Evil

**Hi again!**

**Sorry if it took long. Lately, my teachers bombarded us with assignments. **

**Thank you ****Holly25Trouble**** and ****sesshoumaruluva**

**Q: My summary?**

**A: I am still in ****introduction****; the real story will take place in the 3****rd**** day (aka. When the "huge house" ruined and the "boy" fell from the tall structure)**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Chapter 4 – Aftermath and Evil**

**The following happened when Prince Artemis talked to Mage Holly up to when the travelers entered the interdimensional portal.**

**Police Plaza**

The lights returned.

The telecommunication turned to normal.

At last, Foaly's _wireless_ "computer" was back to normal.

Foaly checked again the file. And it said:

_"Alert. New force detected in Dublin, Ireland. International power failure. Immeasurable. The strongest technical disturbance so far. Very destructive. Unknown cause. Devastating results. Both Mud men technology and fairy technology malfunctioned."_

In the screen, the red platform was mostly in Dublin.

_Dublin, Ireland…What is it? Where did it come from?_ Foaly desperately thought.

He tapped the keyboards to find out.

Nothing.

_How come this force could even beat our technology? Our technology is power-failure proof, but how come my computer can't even calculate the power? This is impossible!_

Then, he realized that this force prove to be destructive. It could destroy anything not only technology.

But both mankind and fairy race as well.

Then, there was knocking.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

It was Ark Sool.

"What happened, Foaly?" he asked in his harsh voice.

"There was a strong force that disrupted both mud men and our technology. I'll replay it again." Foaly said.

"Go ahead."

_"Alert. New force detected in Dublin, Ireland. International power failure. Immeasurable. The strongest technology disturbance so far. Very destructive. Unknown cause. Devastating results. Both Mud men technology and fairy technology malfunctioned."_

"Is that it?"

"Apparently yes, sir."

Suddenly, a LEP officer arrived.

"Sir, we've got a problem."

"What?"

"Koboi escaped during the blackout."

"D'Arvit!" he swore.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**Somewhere above ground.**

The girl got out from her own chute. As soon as the electric returned, she immediately left Haven. It's too late for the LEP to realize she escaped.

All because their security and the cameras were out during the blackout.

She waited for this moment to come. She spent months in the terrible Howler's Peak. However, she couldn't escape the security.

She only hoped that there would be 'blackout'.

Then, the unexpected occurred, the whole city turned dark. At last, she could escape.

It wasn't easy at first. However, she used her brain to trick those "dumb" sleepy guards.

She immediately went into her lab to use her chute in going out. She entered without difficulty. The guards were surprised when the energy returned. But it's too late for them to react.

Her chute was gone.

She used stealth mode to go out. Free at last.

She knew that Foaly was watching every move she made.

She needs to be careful.

The infamous Opal Koboi is on the move.

* * *

Before Holly went back to bed, somebody knocked at her door. 

"Not again." she sighed. She hadn't slept since the "lockdown"

She opened the door and found two people outside: Major Trouble Kelp and Grub Kelp. They were rather more serious than Holly remembered.

"Trouble!" Holly didn't expect them to come.

"We have something to tell you." Major Trouble Kelp said.

"Come in." she said.

They went in Holly's living room.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Lately, we experienced technical difficulties. The 'blackout' a while ago wasn't a lockdown." He said

"But Foaly said we are safe from technical difficulties." Grub said.

"I thought so but he said that this strange force is immeasurable and destructive even his computer didn't register how powerful it is. He said the force came from somewhere in Dublin, Ireland. However, Opal Koboi escaped." He said

Holly's face paled.

"She escaped and took advantage of power failure. And when the power returned, she wasn't in her cell. She must be behind the power failure. We need your help, Holly." Grub said.

"And I'm going to work with Sool. NO way!" she said. Ark Sool once suspected her for murdering Julius Root, the late commander. And the way he "treated" her made her furious. She even quitted. However, this time the People needed her help.

"No, not him but with me, my team. Your skills impressed not only me but also the LEP. You also helped in destroying Opal's plans. Holly, Opal is dangerous. She killed Julius and she almost exposed us to Mud Men. Now, she escaped and who knows what will happen next. And she would likely to win. Do you want that?" Trouble said. The tone of his voice proved that he was begging.

Holly thought for a moment.

**Julius told me that my job is to serve the People and that I should do that any way I could. Now, Opal escaped and there's a chance that this time, she will win and the People will suffer.**

"Fine." Holly said.

_I'm doing this for Julius and for the People._

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**Fowl Manor**

"Butler? Why?" Artemis said when he saw Butler draw his gun towards him. He just woke up from his strange "dream" and when he woke up, he saw Butler draw his gun towards him!

_Either he's insane or… He's an impostor. _This thought brought chills in Artemis' spine. _Think! Think!_

But Butler was taken aback. Artemis noticed that he dropped his gun. His eyes were wide not because of rage but because of unexpected surprise.

_He's Butler after all – not impostor._

Then, the power returned to normal. The night lights turned on.

Both shifted their attention to the lights.

_So there was a power failure. _Artemis thought.

"Artemis?" Butler spoke for the first time. Artemis was relieved that he talked but he wasn't pleased when Butler pulled out his gun towards him.

"Why did you pull out your gun?" Artemis asked.

"I guess you won't believe me if I tell you." Butler said.

_Butler wasn't like __this__ before_, Artemis thought. Butler, as Artemis noticed, looked scared.

"Tell me anyway."

"You were sleeping and Juliet said 'somebody's coming there'. But the lines and power was cut. So I draw my gun towards the door. And –"he stopped.

"What?"

"I saw a white floating mist. It almost made me had a heart attack but something in that mist prevented me from having a heart problem. Then, it also made me not to shoot it." Butler said.

_He changed! When was Butler too emotional like this?_ Artemis thought. He usually acts cool, but, why not now?

"It's hard to explain, Artemis. Then, it surrounded you."

"So you drew your gun in its direction, which is where I slept. Then, it disappeared before you could "shoot" it. Seconds later, I woke up. Am I correct?" Artemis asked.

"Yes." Butler said.

"And one more thing, I analyzed that this "mist" didn't cut our power. There is a power failure in the city." Artemis said. Then, he continued…

"If there was an intruder, Juliet must have said it right away- she will not say 'somebody is coming there' but 'intruder coming there' remember the code, Butler?"

"But how did you know our code?"

"Simple. I heard you once said 'intruder coming' when there was really an intruder. And back to the power failure, when I woke up, I noticed that the city there was all dark – no lights." Artemis said pointing to the far away city.

Butler understood. Artemis got it right. But something in him changed.

_**And when was my big brain too fast to analyze a situation?**_ Artemis thought. That mist must be a ghost or something. Anyway, I need to find out.

He got out from his bed.

"Aren't you going to sleep? It's 2:15 am." Butler asked.

Artemis stopped as he heard this. He was in a rush that he forgot that it was only 2:15 in the morning. He only slept in _four hours_!

_But what was this feeling? I felt…active, or rather, hyperactive._ Artemis thought.

"I'm going to my study." Artemis said.

"What is that in your hand? I hadn't seen you holding it a while ago." His bodyguard said.

Artemis looked where Butler pointed.

His eyes grew wide.

_How could this be? No! It can't be here! Impossible! It can't be true._

**In his **_**left**_** hand was the ****necklace****, exactly where the man in his **_**dream**_** placed it.**

"Well, I'll explain it to you later." Artemis tried to hide his shock. Unfortunately, Butler noticed it.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**4: 00 am - when the twins, Sir Domovoi and Mage Holly already inside the 'timeless' portal.**

**O**pal landed her stealth shuttle in the Atlantic using her computer. She changed her appearance by artificial means. Her hair is now jet black. Her eyes are both dark brown. Her skin becomes tanner. She also grew. Her height matched with teen-aged mud men.

After her transformation, she researched about the richest businessmen in the world. There are hundreds of them. Opal wanted a new "daddy", a "daddy" that is better than the pathetic Giovanni Zito. Of course, if she still cling to him, the LEP would surely find her.

But one of the lists catches the attention of Opal.

Charleston Kingsley III

Single

Current owner of the multi-billion Kingstar Corporation.

And the best thing, he was easy-going and happy-go-lucky.

Opal even wondered how this guy became this successful.

But that doesn't concern her. She quickly made her "fake" bio that she is the "daughter" of this businessman.

And she is ready.

--

**Kingsley Mansion – 5:00 am**

**Westminster, London**

Charleston Kingsley III was sleeping in his king-size bed. He slept soundly that he didn't notice that there was a worldwide power failure last two hours. The whole world was crazy about it. Every reporter awake at that time interviewed the owners of power companies around the world like crazy.

This man had some problems in his company. Lately, the income sank. The investors almost left him but good thing they gave him a chance. Lately, he hadn't slept for days because of his work. His jolly attitude faded in time. **Then, one company beat his highest record. He was even surprised at their sudden rise of income. **However, his company is a problem.

Today, is his best chance to sleep well.

Suddenly, somebody knocked the door. It's too bad that Margaret, his house-keeper, is in day-off. He was almost angry to ruin his precious time of sleep.

He was forced to open the door. He grabbed his night robes and went down. He stopped suddenly.

_Wear your smile, Charlie! _He remembered his rich parents' words.

He was forced to smile and opened the door. But what he saw was…

"Hello, Daddy, do you miss me?" a sweet voice said.

HE stood there. The voice came from a teen-aged girl. He loved her voice like he just faced a famous singer. At the same time, her voice also forgets how tired he is.

"Who are you?" he asked. Impressed.

"_I'm your daughter, Pauline, do you remember me?" _the sweet voice said. It was very convincing that he almost believed.

"I-I h-have a d-daughter?" He stammered. At first, he was smiling, but he remembered that he had been in tough time in his company.

"_Yes, Daddy, do remember_?" the girl's voice was very sweet and convincing.

Then, he believed the girl. For a second, his face was bright, but his face saddened when he remembered his grave problem.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" she asked.

"It's none of your business, Pauline."

"_What's wrong, Daddy? Tell me_" she said. He gave up because of her sweet gentle voice. Anyway, she sounded like a good counselor.

"My business went down. My competitor won. And the investors lost their trust in me."

"Who is he?" she asked. Every second, her voice becomes more and more compassionate.

"His name is Artemis Fowl Senior, the owner of Fowl Industries."

The girl was taken aback. She looked shocked. But in the end she said.

"_Don't worry, Daddy, you will win in the end._"

Unknown to Charleston Kingsley III, his "daughter" knew his competitor.

She even knew him more than Charleston himself.

Unknown o him, she planned something evil.

"_Daddy, I am going to call my friends_" she said.

"Yes, my dear Pauline, go and make friends" he said.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**Spiro Needle – 5:15 am**

Jon Spiro was released from prison a month ago. He "promised" that he won't "_repeat" his mistakes last year and a half._

It was all thanks to his long-lost distant cousin, Jason Hayden, and his friend, Spatz Antonelli. They hired a "good" lawyer and managed to get out from his cell in a year.

However, they had a condition. As soon as he went out from his cell, he must join the new elite organization, Phoenix.

Everybody in the world believes that "Phoenix" is a "friend" of the world. However, their true aims are not at all friendly.

They are rather evil plans.

He agreed to join the group. At least, he was with his "relative" he almost never knew.

Now, his ownership and money went back to him.

So far, nothing changes; the high security was there, except that the Fowl kid hacked huge amount of money from him a year ago. His income sank lower and he went down five steps in the richest IT companies. He is now seeking for revenge.

Back to the story, Jon Spiro slept rather soundly when the phone rang.

Jon Spiro is never pleased with anyone calling him early in the morning

Unless, if it's really important.

"What!" he almost shouted.

"This is Pauline Kingsley." the voice said.

Suddenly, the phone, or com-phone to be exact, showed the details about the caller, **the new member of Phoenix.**

"And what can I do for you?" he asked – unfriendly.

"**Do you know any embroidered clothing worth forty bills**?"

Jon Spiro's eyes widen, he knew what she meant.

"Yes. **I'm on it**."

"**And I also need a breed of cats**."

"What kind of cats?"

"**Felis**, the Dublin's richest. **Who are other Phoenix members who know about them**?"

Jon Spiro grinned.

"The _**Russians**_ knew them. It's too bad their little kitten slipped away."

"SO you knew the little one?" the voice said.

"Yes."

"Call their big boy and tell him to meet us in Hyde Park. We will meet in the Rotten Row at 3:15 pm sharp. This is reunion."

"With pleasure, Miss Kingsley"

He put the phone back. His evil grin flashed in his face.

At last, he could earn his revenge.

--

Opal just finished her talk with the shady businessman. Her plans went accordingly.

"He better watch out." Opal said.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Fowl Manor – 5:45 am**

Since the power failure, he hadn't slept. He felt active than before.

He was facing his computer. He spent time in current events. His theory was right, but it is not city-wide but worldwide.

**Excerpt from CNN News**

**The whole world experience worldwide power failure. The entire telecommunications, internet connections, computers, batteries, and power malfunctioned. Companies involved couldn't explain the phenomenon. "Our technicians even said that our system went properly but seconds later, everything malfunctioned like ****our technology nullified****." Jason Hayden, the owner of an American power company.**

**Scientists and experts investigated the matter. So far, their only trail was a strange "force" in Dublin, Ireland so fast that their computers couldn't calculate nor identify what it was. "For the first time in my career, I never encountered this kind of 'force' in my career." Dr. William Schuyler Reed, head of Elite Sciences.**

**Dublin, Ireland is currently under investigation…**

_Could there be such thing as 'force that could nullify human technology'? _Artemis thought.

_Fairies._

_But they don't want to be seen by humans._

_Who could it be?_

Suddenly, an idea came into his head – something he hoped not true.

Opal Koboi!

He immediately turned into his computer to contact Holly.

Seconds later, Foaly appeared in is screen.

"Foaly!"

"Artemis, we need to talk." Foaly said rather seriously.

_Something is going on._

"Let me guess, Opal escaped and you think she's under the 'power failure'. Do you need help?"

"That's right, Artemis. How did you know?" Foaly said – surprised.

"Power failure…Then, I viewed the CNN current events. It said that there was a 'force' that 'nullified' our technology. Generally, I could do it using the C-Cube. But this force even nullified the offline computers and even battery operated ones, which C-Cube can't do. Scientists said that it nullified our technology for a minute. It is impossible for our technology could invalidate it. So I thought that it could be fairies. But I knew that you don't want to be "pinged" by humans."

Artemis inhaled deeply.

"Then, I thought the worse. The only fairy willing to expose you to us is Opal so I tried to call you but you came."

"You're right, Artemis. Our technology also malfunctioned and Opal escaped during the malfunction. We need your help."

"Anything will do." Artemis said. Realizing that Opal had escaped made him feel unsafe, especially she could even nullify both human and fairy technology.

"Major Trouble and his team will stay there if you will allow."

"It's fine with me."

"Generally, your home will be like a 'base'. Is that fine with you?"

"My parents will leave for business meeting in Stockholm. It's alright with me. Honestly, I feel safer that way."

"It's settled then."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**Haven City – 6:15 am**

Holly went with Trouble and Grub in Police Plaza. It was bombarded with the angry and curious fairies. "What happened?" one said. "Was it lockdown?" another asked. The crowd is rather worried. Holly hoped that she won't cross with Commander Ark Sool.

However, she did cross with him.

"Miss Short! No civilians allowed here."

"I am here to help, Sir." Holly said respectfully despite she hated him.

"Help? But you quitted!" he said harshly.

Trouble came to the rescue.

"Sir, I recruited her as one of my team. Her skills prove to be elite even if she quitted the LEP. In her detective work, she solved more crimes than the ordinary detectives in Haven. She also helped in "ruining" the plans of Opal. Now, she escaped and there's a chance that Opal might win."

"I assigned you to capture Opal, not to recruit a civilian."

"Sir, I can do it. I'm doing this for Julius and for the People." Holly finally said.

Ark Sool thought for a while.

"Fine, but if you fail, I will fire your team." Sool snapped at Trouble.

He went away.

They went into Foaly's office.

"Do you have a lead?"

"No, but Artemis agreed to help. His parents will be away for business meeting."

"Great!" Grub said.

"Holly, you need to change." Foaly said.

Holly changed her civilian clothes into typical LEP officer.

_I'm back in the LEP but only for this time. When Opal is captured, I will be civilian again._

When she's done, Major Trouble's team and her went to their chute.

"Wait, what about Mulch?" she asked. She wanted her partner to be with her.

"I'm here." a familiar voice said.

It's Mulch alright

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.

**Fowl Manor – 6:20 am**

Artemis spent his time in his computer screen.

_Where is Opal hiding?_

Then, he immediately remembered that Opal disguised as a human and stayed with Zito. However, he knew that she wouldn't be staying with Zito since the fairies knew that she had a contact with him.

If I were Opal, where would I be?

Suddenly, an idea flashed in Artemis' head.

She would find an alternative of Zito – better alternative.

Richer than Zito.

He then tapped the keyboards.

Then, it appeared.

He got his fairy communicator. He called Foaly.

"Foaly I had a theory."

"They are coming by the way."

"Opal is a genius. She certainly won't be with Zito. I think she would be the person richer than Zito. And I guess she will be choosing the person that could be mesmerized easily."

Foaly tapped the keyboards. "There are thirty people richer than Zito, only five can be mesmerized easily."

"Now, research the first two, if there is something suspicious, investigate it. I will be investigating the other three." Artemis said.

Foaly agreed.

**TO BE CONTINUED!!**

**Sorry if it took so long…And sorry if it's long for you…**

**Possible Questions:**

**In Spiro Needle conversation, what do they mean**

**Clue: They are rather evil plans. ****Embroidered clothing ****means valuable object. ****Breed of (animal) ****means family. ****Felis, the Dublin's richest****…well I think it's clear.**

"_**And when was my big brain too fast to analyze situation?" Artemis thought.**_

**Clue: "**Something in those words made his abilities rise to the fullest." – **From "The Catastrophe"**

_**If you have any suggestions just PM me or review.**_

_**Review!Review! No flames please…**_

**_Forgive me from my grammar and spelling... If you spotted them please tell me so I could fix it._**

**_SaKuraDale_**

**_p.s Sorry because sometimes I commit redundancy..._**


	5. Author's notes

**I'm very sorry to say that I will not be posting more chapters for two weeks.**

**Next week will be our quarterly exams and I have loads of lessons that I need to master. And writing could distract me. Expect me to post in next two weeks. I promise to finish this fic before I could proceed to the next one.**

**Help me pray for my exams…**

**The Summary so far: ****Some are not mentioned in my fic.**

Prince Artemis was captured by the evil Shadow lord. However, before he was captured he split the Aetherite into three. The power of the stone was believed to transcend any power combined. Prince Artemis kept a piece and gave the second to Artemis Fowl II through his dream. The whereabouts of the third remains a mystery.

Adria, Arnold and the rest traveled to Earth though the dimensional key. Seconds later in the "tunnel" there was a strong violent force that separated them into two groups. They landed in two different areas.

**Unknown to them that traveling through the Dimensional tunnel could cost ****three days**** – not seconds as they thought.**

Adria and Arnold noticed that the "huge house" was attacked by evil. And they were caught by a huge man.

Meanwhile, Mage Holly and Sir Domovoi landed in front of a tall structure mad of steal and glass. However, they sensed trouble at the highest floor. The kid was pushed to fall. And she realized that this kid's death would mean death for her world.

Three days before the travelers came, the Earth experience worldwide power failure. No one knows what caused the power failure or where in Dublin started. All they know that the "force" could nullify any technology because even transportation malfunctioned. Many ordinary and superstitious people believed that the unearthly beings caused them might be attacking.

Opal Koboi escaped during the power failure in Haven. Once again, the LEP needed the help of Artemis Fowl in search of Opal. But this time Opal would be smarter.

And her plan would include not only Artemis Fowl but also the one he cared most: parents and friends…

To satisfy you this is the foreshadowing of coming events

Enjoy!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Foreshadowing

**Fowl Manor**

**Suddenly, they heard millions of shattering glass upstairs. The vases and the lovely windows were in ruins.**

_I should have known. No wonder they came here to get me! But I just can't go now…I need to save them first._

Then, another loud **bang** was heard **in the lawns**. But no alarm was set.

"_Quick! Hide!_" Butler shouted at Artemis. But it's too late, the masked men caught them.

"_Get them_!" one of the masked men said and fired towards Butler. Butler fired back but to his surprise, there are dozens of them coming. He couldn't stop them.

Juliet also fired but a bullet hit her arm.

Juliet screamed. The pain was so unbearable.

"GO, Artemis! Just GO!" Butler shouted at him. Then, thousands, maybe millions, of gunfire was heard.

Artemis got stood up to open his secret passage to safety.unfire Ear-shattering sound was heard. He must escape. However, his friends were in danger. He can't let them die.

_Bang! Bang! _Butler's Sig Saucer fired.

"I need to deactivate the octo-bonds and the bio-bomb Opal set. This is a trap, Butler, Opal set this up – including these men here." Artemis said as he tapped his keyboard like mad.

_BOOOOOOOMMMM!_

"_You don't have much time, Artemis_. _They're coming for you_!" Butler said as he tried to shoot the heavily armored men. Butler couldn't stop them.

Then, he could explain no longer, the clock is ticking and his family and friend's lives are at stake. He immediately logged to the "Overseer".

At this rate, he had two options:

One, he could escape through the passage to safety. However, they will not be saved and Opal would succeed killing them.

Two, he could deactivate the Octo-bonds and the Bio-bomb and save them. However, as Artemis calculated, he will be caught and who knows what will they do to him.

He chose the second option.

x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Too bad, nobody could stop me now." Opal, in the screen, mocked the dying LEP. The bio-bomb would explode soon. There's no way out.

Grub cried as he watched his brother in the octo-bonds.

Trouble struggled but the octo-bonds were tight. The more he moved, the tighter the bonds. And it was so tight that it could kill him. He kept on healing. The timer of was ticking… 10…9…8…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…" Holly screamed. Her eyes were red in tears. She couldn't take it anymore. Julius Root died. She couldn't let her closest friend die. But her cries were no use. Nobody could save him now.

Opal laughed with utmost evil.

7…6…5…

Trouble looked up as the metal box ticking in his very chest.

4…3…2…

"Goodbye, Holly!" he said. Tears ran down in his cheeks.

1…0

**End foreshadowing…**


	6. Plans

Hi Again,

At last! Exams are done!!!

Forgive me if I cut it short! I hate too much "useless" conversation.

I don't own anything I own. I only own the characters I created and the plot.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**Murmansk – 8:00 am.**

The phone rang. Usually, one of Britva's men will get it.

But it came from one of the **Phoenix**.

_This must be business_, Britva thought. He ordered his man to get the phone.

"Yes. What do you want?" he said. The com-phone showed Jon Spiro, one of the higher members of Phoenix.

"Miss Kingsley wants to know embroidered clothing worth forty bills and also a breed of cats called Felis, the Dublin's richest. We will have a reunion in Hyde Park."

Britva knew what he meant.

And his eyes ooze evil and hatred once more.

"I'm on it."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**Spiro Needle – 8:15 am**

In the living room, there are loads of hi-tech security devices. However, if a newcomer is invited, those gadgets won't be seen. Why? Because the living room is amazing. It is huge, filled with lovely decorations; full of entertainment and the structure of the living room make use of glass and steel. It was nicely made. Surely, the visitor would not notice the little bits of widgets that scattered around the room.

However, the owner, Jon Spiro, only allowed one visitor to stay.

And that is his "distant" cousin, Jason Hayden,

"Who was that, Jon?" his sinister cousin, like Jon Spiro himself, asked.

"It was the leader of the Russian Mafia, Jason." Spiro grinned.

Jason Hayden is Jon Spiro's distant cousin. If one will research how they are related, they will have a very long list of connections between them.

If you are going to compare them, you might say "They are only friends – not relatives."

Jason has different face features. He is tall and looked European (it's because his parents are European) unlike Jon.

Jon Spiro is an American and shorter.

But both have similarities, they are both American citizen.

**And they are both sinister.**

"So tell me about _this business_." Jason's voice was similar to sinister crime lords.

"Miss Kingsley, our new contact, wanted to know about embroidered clothing worth forty bills. And also she wanted a breed of cats named Felis, the Dublin's richest. She wants us to meet her and the Red Boys in the Hyde Park."

Jason sat down in one of the living room's couch analyzing the _hidden__message _behind the said words.

"Hmmm…'embroidered clothing' means a very valuable object. This is a good deal. Imagine it could cost _**Forty billion**_ dollars. And that is only the minimum deal." Jason's eyes twinkled as he imagined thousands of cash in his hands.

Jon Spiro looked through the glass windows. He not only thirsted for the cost. Something in the message revived his guts.

"Hey! I guess that you could earn your payback." Jason chuckled.

Jon Spiro turned his head and cast an evil grin.

"Yes at last, my cousin."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**Westminster, London – 9:00 am:**

"Pauline" sat in her personal room full of entertainment systems such as DVDs and computers. She could watch any movie she wishes,

Her father wanted special for her. He introduced her to his part-time servants.

"Daddy, please tell them that I am your adopted daughter." 'Pauline' said.

Charleston Kingsley III, her father, was thunderstruck.

"Why?"

"Pauline" looked directly into his dark brown eyes.

"_If you will tell them I am your daughter, they won't believe you or me. Do you want that?_" she said in her sweetest voice.

The adult was stunned by the girl's lovely green eyes. Her dazzling eyes reached the depths of his heart. Every word she spoke made his heart move and got in love with it. Her voice was so soft, sweet and gentle that he agreed.

"Alright." He said.

She smiled sweetly to his father. "I love you, Daddy." Then, she followed him down the great stairway.

Nobody, including his father, saw her grin that filled in her face - Her unusual _evil_ grin.

_After this lousy know-me-know-you conversation, I will work on my step-2._

x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**Fowl Manor – 9:30 am**

"Arty!" Angeline's voice was heard by Artemis. He was in his room checking the "suspected" people's profiles and everything. He "fault checked" them using his C-Cube.

Arty went down in the great stairway like the one in Titanic. He went into the living room and found Juliet and Butler carrying the bags of his parents.

"Arty, we will go to Stockholm for business meeting. After that, we'll get back here as soon as possible so that we could spend time together.'" his Artemis Senior said.

"And if something bad happened, we'll go home immediately." His mother said.

"Don't worry about me." Artemis smiled. It seems that he wants them to take their time and not to worry about him. But the real reason is that he doesn't want them to know that fairies will be staying in the manor.

"Let's get going before the reporters around the world get here." Artemis Sr. said.

Lately, the news reporters and journalists bombarded the airlines. And to count them, they are hundreds not including the camera men. So the best way to avoid "traffic" is to leave early before they come.

Artemis' parents went inside the black limousine.

"Take care, Artemis." His mother said. Then, the limousine left and disappeared through the huge metal gates.

Artemis looked around. The air was cool and the lovely trees blocked the sun.

Then, from the sky, he noticed a huge shimmering light.

"Yi, er, san, se…shi" Artemis counted one to ten in Mandarin after noticing the shimmering light above him. (a/n: forgive me if my Hanyu is wrong)

"We're clear!" he said loud and clear to the shimmering light in the blue sky.

And that moment, five fairy chutes unshielded.

**3:15 pm**

**Hyde Park**

People went here and went there, taking pictures and spent time with their family. Everyone was having a good time playing.

But one man in white polo shirt wasn't.

He sat in one of the chairs and watching the people laughing and kissing. He looked at his watch, its 3:15 pm.

"She's _late_." He groaned. Then, he heard footsteps behind him.

"Are you Jon Spiro?" the man behind him said.

"Yes, and you must be Bri-"

"Don't say my name." said the man. He was rather tall and with Russian accent. He had two bodyguards behind him – and they looked 'deadly'.

"So where is this Miss Kingsley?" the Russian man asked rather stern

Jon Spiro was going to say "She's late" but when a voice beside them said

"I'm here"

They turned and surprised that she was only a teen-aged girl.

"Don't tell me, you are Kingsley!" Jon Spiro said.

"Yes, I am Pauline Kingsley." the girl smirk, similar to Artemis'.

Jon Spiro thought of Artemis Fowl. He was reminded of him.

"You reminded me of someone." Jon Spiro said.

The girl looked up and smiled, "Artemis Fowl the Second?"

_Another __trick from a kid again?_

Jon Spiro looked confused and angry at the same time.

"We'll let's get to our plan" Miss Kingsley said.

For a few minutes they were talking like formal. Nobody understood what they meant nor hear what they say.

But whoever listened to them might out what are they "planning".

The most sinister and worst plan a person ever heard.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**4:00 pm**

**FOWL STUDY**

"It's been hours and we haven't found anything!" Holly said.

"Detect Opal Koboi!" Artemis said to his C-Cube.

"None found." C-Cube said.

"D'Arvit!" Trouble said.

Then, Foaly interfered.

"If Opal can make any technology malfunction, then she must have blocked anyone who traces her location – even your C-Cube"

"So it seems." Artemis said.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**9:00 pm**

**Somewhere in Haven**

Somewhere in the corners of Haven, two pixies were waiting for someone to call from their communicator.

If one fairy will notice them, their first impression on them is that they looked homeless.

But they are far from homeless.

Then their communicator rang. A jet-black haired girl with lovely green eyes flashed from the communicator.

"Miss Koboi! You changed! You are now a full-fledge Mud Girl. What is your new name?" the excited male pixie said.

"My new identity is no longer important, Thor. All I have to say is that I am near from our Target." She said grinning.

"Is it time, my cousin?" the female pixie beside Thor.

Opal grinned towards her cousin. "Almost time, my dear Jade."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**11: 00 pm**

**Fowl Manor**

"Butler."

"Yes. Artemis?"

"How are the fairies?"

"Well some decided to stay awake some prefer some sleep."

"How's Juliet? Did she recover her lost memories about them?"

"Yes. And I tell you she looked _terrible_." Butler laughed.

Juliet shrieked when she "first" saw the fairies. Ever since after the mind wipe, she had no memory of them. So naturally, people who never expected a fairy to appear would be scared or "shriek". (**A/N**: well I guess you got my idea)

Juliet still looked pale but at least she remembered about them.

Suddenly, Artemis sight blurred. He was sweating and cold. His head ached.

"Artemis, you're pale!" Butler asked. He noticed that his charge paled unusually.

Artemis stood up.

"Where are you going?" Butler went towards him. Then, the door opened but he didn't care who it was.

"I need to go to sle-"his knees felt like a jelly. He couldn't walk properly. His sight blurred and whirled. Alas, his knees now longer support him. Lights swirled around him as he sank deeper in the blackness that he thought he won't wake up anymore.

Holly Short passed by when she heard

"…You're pale!" It was Butler.

Then, she heard somebody stood up. Holly went towards the study.

"Where are you going?"

This time Holly peaked in.

She saw Artemis standing but he looked unusually pale and weak.

"I need to sle-"he never had a chance to finish. He fell forward but Butler caught his shoulders. He's unconscious.

"What happened to him?" Holly asked.

Butler turned "I don't know. A while ago, he's full of energy, but now…I think he needs some rest." He stood up carrying the limp boy.

Holly looked around.

_Maybe he needs some rest…But maybe there is still another reason._

Everything seems in order. Before she went on her way, she noticed the **necklace with broken pendant **beside Artemis' computer.

_Something is not in order_.

_**(Flashback)**_

_**Last Afternoon**_

"_D'Arvit! How are we supposed to find her?" Holly groaned._

"_Grumbling won't help, Holly" Artemis said as he inserted the C-Cube in the hard drive._

_Holly sighed and looked beside his computer._

_And she saw the __strange necklace. It was delicate but the small pendant is broken._

_Holly looked closer. The pendant's color was _**blue and clear like the oceans**_, like Artemis' eyes._

_**End Flashback**_

Holly looked closer to its pendant, making sure that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

It was clear but colorless.

_That's __odd. Maybe he had another one with different color._

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**Westminster, London**

**12:00 am**

Charleston Kingsley was asleep. Everyone was asleep except his "daughter".

She was in her private room. When the digital clock struck 12, she grabbed her "cellphone" and called.

"It's time" she said.

She pushed the "end" button. She looked through her window and smiled.

x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**Hours later**

The "cellphone" rang again.

"Pauline" was waiting for this call.

"How's the plan?" she said.

"Success" said the person in the end of the line.

"Good."

"Miss. You said that you want something from your Target. Why do you really want to get his '_embroidered something_'?" the voice in the end of the line asked.

She glanced at her "computer".

"You will know soon."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**TO BE CONTINUED!!**

**Yes, I'm back! Exams are done… I made some short cuts in this chapter...**

**Please review… Thank you, DavaoChristianROckS for the review.**


End file.
